


The Manors Garden

by Lore_Lover_xcx



Category: This Man Jodi Ellen, this man
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Go Easy On Me, Hanky panky, My First Fanfic, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, he doesn't cheat don't worry y'all, le sexy times, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lore_Lover_xcx/pseuds/Lore_Lover_xcx
Summary: Ava is at the Manors anniversary that Jesse begged her to come with him to. However, when a random woman comes, that Ava has never met before comes to the party, things get tense, and Jesse has to excuse himself.Now she is alone, confused and hurt.What will happen when she confronts him.
Relationships: Jesse Ward/Ava O'Shea, Jesse/Ava
Kudos: 1





	The Manors Garden

**Author's Note:**

> viewers discretion is advised. I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by the lovely and talented Jodi Ellen, from the amazing series This Man 
> 
> I hope you like it! xx

He’s been gone for a while? Who was she? This woman - Coral that had Jesse all nervous. He didn’t want to leave but had to. Why? Even Sam and Drew refuses to tell me anything and seeing John agitated and impatient, has me feeling even more anxious. It’s not that I don’t trust him, I do. After everything we’ve gone through so far, I just don’t trust them; the woman here, staring at me like I’m public enemy no. 1.  
I’m sitting here - in this gorgeous dress that lord knows how much costs and in this surprisingly elegant party - all alone.  
I’m aware of my surroundings. Kate and Sam giggling at one another, making me smile, seeing her so happy. She’s so in love and in denial. Drew is too busy battling with his scallops to get onto his fork, capturing some other members of the tables attention, Sarah was too bust talking to some of the gentlemen on the table whilst still catching my eye and throwing daggers.  
Everyone having a good time and enjoying each others company - and still no Jesse. 

I need air.  
Picking up my dress, I hed to the glass doors that lead to the gardens, grabbing a glass of champagne on my way out. I’ve never actually been out here before.  
I walk past the doors and I’m greeted by a bittersweet and the sweet earthy smell of freshly cut grass and a mass of different scents of flowers.  
I’m standing on the stone patio my heels click against it softly as I walk further to discover more.  
There are deck chairs and sofas all gathered together in small separate circles, each group it’s own round deck table. The couches are a soft beige colour and adorned with deep and light purple cushions. Past the patio, is an open stairwell, that goes down to the rest of the garden. You can see where it’s all separated, sport fatalities on the left, spa on the right and in the middle is this grand fountain, roses and wild daisies surrounding the fountain. It looks like they haven’t trimmed the plants that are growing out of it, and why would they? Wild vines are growing from the fountain and delicately drops down to the ground, the ends just kissing the grass. It’s wild and exquisite. I look around some more and find myself walking down a pathway that leads to the pool just past the fountain, where is more deck chairs and sofas, circling the small floating fire pit in the middle.  
And finally, just beyond that, is a small forest, a small archway, with flowers entwined with it, greeting you.  
I find my way back to the grand stairwell, but I’m not heading back to the party. I want to watch the sunset.  
After a while, I’d almost forgotten the party behind me. Forgotten the evil jealous glares of the women here. Forgotten that the love of my life has disappeared upstairs with another woman, while I’m sat here losing myself in the noise of the water of the fountain, the soft hum of the music inside and the sunset ahead of me.  
Just as the sun is starting to go down and the daylight starts to get a little darker, the doors from the summer room open, and I hear him panting. He must be running around like a mad man, looking for me in the Manor.  
He slows down his breathing and I can hear his footsteps coming towards me.  
I stay there, my elbows neatly perched on the stone balcony separating the garden, my chin propped on my left hand, as my right hand brings my glass to my lips.  
My body knows when he’s close, the ache in my lower stomach begins, as he closes the gap behind me feeling his chest against my back. His minty hot breath against my ear nearly makes me moan, but I just manage to control it. Just. 

“Why are you out here? You could get cold,” he whispers.  
“I didn’t want to be in there. You left me.” 

His hands gently grasp my waist and pull me towards him. His groin pushed up against me, causing me to sigh.  
“I know. I’m sorry”  
“Who was that woman?”  
“No one important, baby,” he says softly.  
He lifts up my dress slightly and starts making small circles on my upper thigh and stomach; he’s trying to soothe me. It’s not working.  
“Then why were you gone for so long if she wasn’t so important?” I’m irritated. Why is he being so vague?  
“Baby, she was no one. End of. Drop it,” he says sternly, his voice getting impatient.  
“What were you doing?” I ask a lump begins to form in my throat.  
“Ava,” he warns.  
“Jesse,” I mock. “Why were you gone for so long?”  
He lets go with a massive sigh. I turn around finding him with his hands in his hair, messing up his dirty blonde locks, his slushy emerald green eyes looking up to the heavens. Why the dramatics? My devastating man. My overprotective, control freak.

He looks at me, his left hand in his hair, “Ava, she was no one. She just wanted help with a few things, she’s going through some stuff, it’s not important. Baby, please, let’s not argue about this.”  
“Can’t she go through with some things with her friends? Family?” I ask impatiently. Surly this Coral, has someone else she can go to? I can feel myself beginning to shake with possessiveness. Am I overthinking this?  
“How would you like it if someone takes me away from you  
“Baby, please. She just wanted to talk, that’s all. End of.”  
“Have you fucked her?” I cringe from my language.  
His face turns from impatient to anger and horror. “Mouth! Fuck sake Ava! No! I would never do that to you, why would you- how could you ever think that?”  
“I know you wouldn’t! But you have before?” I shout. I feel like crying, I don’t know why.  
He’s silent. I knew it. Of course, he has. I mean there’s nothing wrong with having a bit of fun when your single, but Jesus Jesse, has he slept with every woman in the Manor?  
“How would you like it if someone takes me away from you for oh so many hours?”  
“Don’t say shit like that Ava, you know how I feel about you with other men,” he practically growls.  
“You wouldn’t like it, would you? If you are sat there, by yourself, can’t even enjoy the company you have at that moment because you’re too busy sitting there, alone, constantly asking yourself, ‘Where are they? What’s taking so long? Why did he choose to spend time with this random person, instead of me?!’”

He’s silent. He stares down at me, but not with anger in his eyes but hurt and jealousy.  
“I’d hate it,” he whispers, his teeth clenching, his fists tightening, his sudden calmness now a white-hot fiery rage. “I’d drive myself mad until I march myself up there and take you away from whoever took you away from the first place… no. Actually I wouldn’t even let you leave-,” he stops himself, realising how silly he must have sounded but also how possessive, angry and hurt he’s feeling - he knows how I feel, and finally, I realise, how he feels, every time a random guy would look at my direction. We’re both crazy, aren’t we?  
After a moment of silence, he speaks, “I’ve lived a colourful, it makes no fucking sense most of the time, but what I did, whoever I was with, doesn’t matter anymore - I have you now, Ava. I’m not proud of how I’ve treated the woman here, in the past, but I have you now as I said, I’m not having anyone else. Just you.” he comes closer, his arms wrap around my waist, his forehead touches mine. He lifts my chin and my tearful eyes meet his. His expression softens and changes to guilt. “Baby don’t cry. I love you so fucking much, I’d never hurt you. I’m sorry I left you for so long. Sorry for leaving you, thinking those horrible things,” he says, his voice cracking.  
My tears start to stream down my face. “I know,” I whimper.  
His lips crash down to mine, passionately and desperately, as he misses me and he’s trying to take the pain away and have me forget about earlier. I wrap my arms around his head and deepen the kiss, I yank his hair. He moans. He starts to grind his groin against me, I moan in his mouth and start to copy his moves. I pull away, and he growls at me, trying to pull me back. I level his eyes with mine, “I feel violent and so jealous, all the time,” I grind out.  
I’m panting, from wanting him but also from anger, to all the woman here, constantly getting under my skin, Sarah always trying to get rid of me.  
“Mine,” I whisper, desperately.  
Jesse takes my face, in his palms, his eyes sincere and knowing, “Just yours Ava. I know, believe me, I understand. Me and you,” he says defiantly as if he wants the world to know as much as he wants me to know; I’m his, he’s mine. End of.  
He understands. I know now, how he feels. Whenever I mention Micheal and whenever Matt would try and contact me and tried to kiss me, all those times he would get possessive and jealous of them, I know what it’s like now, to want everyone to know that they can’t just take someone away from each other out of selfishness and greed, and out of jealousy. I get it now. 

I look deep into his eyes and then my eyes drift down to his lips.  
His eyes darken, “Ava, I love you,” he sighs, grabbing my bum roughly, and grinding his hips is sweet big circles against me. Those damn hips.  
“Oh god,” I gasp, my head drops, giving him access to ravish my throat with his lips.  
I start to unbuckle his belt when I remember where we were.  
“Jesse,” I whisper, though it was more than a moan than a whisper, trying to get his attention, my gasping only encouraged him, and he grabs me by my sex through my dress and starts to rub my clit hard in an infinity motion.  
“Oh!” I yelp in pleasure. Jesse grabs my hair at the back of my head and starts his way up from my neck to my lips.  
I moan and gasp in against him.  
“Jesse,” I whimper, “they’ll see,” I say between kisses, my breath in small gasps.  
If I know Jesse Ward, which I do, I’m for his eyes only.  
He stops abruptly, just realising we’re just in the light coming from inside. He quickly grabs my hand and pulls me away from the window. We find a little area, just away from the summer room, where the light is dim.  
He starts to kiss me passionately again, “you’re mine baby,” he says between kisses, “Only mine,” he gasps as he feels my hand start to rub against his length - I felt it already hardening from us rubbing against each other.  
“And I’m yours,” he sighs against my throat.  
He starts to lift up my dress. 

Just when I finished unbuckling his belt, he grabs my waist and thrusts me up against the wall, making a meal of my lips.  
“Fuck me,” I purr. I’m dizzy. I need him. “Make love to me”  
“Mouth, Ava,” he says as he grabs my thigh and put on his waist.  
“Hold onto me baby,” I oblige.  
“Jesse,” I gasp, “I know you don’t like it when I swear, god knows why, but just this one time…,” I grab him by the hair roughly, his face level with mine, with him lifting me to see his face.  
I pull his trousers down, and as he does the same to my underwear, not breaking our eye contact.  
“Fuck. Me,” I growl, “I want you to fuck me, love me until I’m seeing stars,” I want him, I need him.  
I cry out as he starts to thrust inside me.  
“Oh fuck, Ava, what you do to me,” he grinds out. “Go on,” he pants.  
I’m surprised but pleased.  
“I want you. I need you, I need, I need you to fuck me so that everyone in that fucking summer room will know who I belong to,” I grab him by his chin, “who you belong to,” I say as I grind with him, my hips matching his rhythm, doing circular infinity movements like what he was doing to me.  
He yells in ecstasy, his thrusts start getting faster as he lifts me up against the wall, my legs finding his waist and tightening him against me.  
“Oh god, Jesse! Fuck me! I love feeling you inside me,” I scream in pleasure-pain as he grabs my tits through my dress. My lips getting swollen and sore but I don’t care. I love rough Jesse. I love him. But I never knew this side of me… I like it.  
“Own me!”  
“Oh Ava, you fucking temptress! I’m going to fuck you until your legs can’t work! Eyes baby! Let me see those eyes of yours,”  
I open my eyes, not realising that I closed them. He pumps further into me, harder, deeper. Oh god!  
“Are you close?” He yells out.  
“I’m there! Jesse, please!” I beg.  
He yanks my hands from his hair and pins my arms against the walls, his thrusts getting faster, his dick rubbing my clit hard and painfully good, I’m screaming.  
“Oh, Jesse! Please! I’m gonna cum! Let me cum, baby,” I scream.  
That finishes him off. He uses his right hand to keep my arm in place but his left to grab my arse and squeeze it. He leans in panting, sweat on his brow.  
“Come,” he growls.  
I let go. I cry out and my arm is realised, and Jesse grabs hold and squeeze my arse more.  
I grab hold of his shoulders and bite his neck as I ride out my climax.  
His strokes are slowing, gently riding me out of my frenzy, and bringing me back.  
He’s panting madly. So am I.  
“That was…,” he pants.  
“Different,” I finish.  
“Good different. Really really good different. Though I’m still not completely okay with you swearing... But that could help,” he says, caressing my arms.  
“You’re freezing baby,” he says concerned and worried.  
“I’m fine. I’m hot,” I smirk, capturing his lips again.  
We sigh into each other.  
“You have no idea how much I want to that dress off and take my sweet time worshipping every inch of you,” he says softly.  
“Hmm, I know,” I hum.  
He grabs my hand and leads us back into the summer room.  
“Wait,” I whisper yell.  
“What?” He mimics on a smirk. Playful Jesse is back.  
“How do I look?” I ask, trying to dust off any specs of dirt and making a quick sort through with my hair. He stops me.  
“Perfect,” he simply says, with a loving smile. I melt.

When we get inside nearly everyone is finishing their meals and we sit back on our table. Most of the women notice our arrival back and start straightening their dresses and backs, but Jesse doesn’t notice, and funny enough, I don’t care about them.  
“You’re getting quite the attention in that dress, Miss O’Shea,” he says, holding my hand and bringing me closer to him as we walk.  
“You get quite the attention yourself, Ward,” I purr. He groans. I smirk.  
We sat down and Kate looks over at me and gives me a questioning look. I smile and shaking my head, telling her I’m fine; we’re fine. She nods, satisfied. But just before she turns back to her conversation, she pulls a leaf out of my hair, knowing grin forms on her face. I shrug. She laughs.  
I feel his hand rest on my leg and turn around to see him smiling at me with so much contentment and love in his eyes. He smiles, giving me his smile reserved only for me and winks at me. He joins the conversation, his hand still on my leg, a gesture of support. I’m grateful. I’m happier now than I was before because I know now; he gets it, he understands.

**Author's Note:**

> It's rough I know, it's my first fanfic, go easy on me :P


End file.
